


Посвящение

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi





	Посвящение

– Дживс, сегодня за обедом тетя Агата потребовала, чтобы я… как там она выразилась?.. посвятил ей посвящение.

– Сэр?

– Брось это свое «сэр», мы не на званом ужине. Согласись, в высшей степени неуместно говорить мне «сэр», лежа при этом в моем халате на моей же постели… 

– Прошу прощения, Бертрам.

– К тому же я надежно запер входную дверь, накинул цепочку, на всякий случай два раза провернул ключ и, если хочешь знать, проделал все то же самое с дверью в эту комнату, – ну, за исключением цепочки, конечно, – в общем, отрезал от недружелюбного мира наше уютное любовное гнездышко… не надо так на меня смотреть, я всего лишь процитировал Рози М. Бэнкс, в недавнем прошлом превратившуюся в счастливую миссис Литтл. 

– Я всегда придерживался мнения, что чрезмерное общение с мистером Литтлом влияет на вас не лучшим образом.

– Не перебивай меня, Дживс, а то я окончательно потеряю мысль. Твой гордый профиль и все прочее, облаченное к тому же в мой халат, знаешь ли, и без того способствует превращению вустеровских мозгов в нечто желеобразное и пузырящееся, как кипящая патока – правда, я понятия не имею, может ли патока пузыриться.

– Сомневаюсь, Бертрам. Но вы опять преуменьшаете свои способности рассуждать здраво, что меня безмерно расстраивает. А ваш так называемый творческий интеллект я считаю исключительным. Иначе ваши книги не расходились бы огромными тиражами, а тысячи читателей не ждали бы выхода очередного романа с таким нетерпением.

– Брось, Дживс, то, что мои книжки взахлеб читают все члены клуба «Трутни» и еще парочки похожих, вовсе не говорит о том, что у Бертрама в голове вдруг завелись умные мысли – скорее, наоборот. Но я не виню тебя - это все любовная лихорадка, она затмевает глаза даже лучшим из нас. Но признаю, такого успеха я не ожидал. Да что там, даже мой издатель не ожидал.

– Весьма недальновидно с его стороны.

– Так вот, возвращаясь к тете Агате… Знаешь, я думал, что после первого полученного мной гонорара она перестанет навязывать мне кошмарных девиц в качестве будущих миссис Вустер. Все-таки сбылась ее давняя мечта – я самостоятельно заработал свои первые деньги, а значит, должен был поднялся в глазах тетушки с позиции «никуда не годен» до «еще не все потеряно». 

– Определенно, сэр… прошу прощения, Бертрам. 

– А вот и нет. Старая дракониха и не думает отступаться. Теперь я всего лишь стал более выгодной партией – подумать только, Дживс! И еще она хочет посвящение, как я уже говорил. 

– Посвящение?

– Да, именно. Я сдал в издательство рукопись, о чем неосторожно проговорился ей за обедом – вот, а ты говоришь про мой здравый смысл, - и она тут же вытянула из меня обещание, что на титульной странице я черкну в ее честь пару благодарственных строк. Ну, знаешь, всякий сентиментальный вздор – типа, с чувством глубокой благодарности Н. Или – сей труд посвящается Б., чье благословенное присутствие озаряет серые будни автора… Ой, Дживс, по-моему, это опять из Рози М. Бэнкс. 

– Я понял, Бертрам.

– Но в моем случае это будет что-то типа – «осторожно, леди Уорплесдон». 

– Сомневаюсь, что миссис Грегсон имела в виду такого рода предостережение, когда просила об упоминании в посвящении.

– Именно, Дживс. Поэтому придется придумывать что-то нейтральное. «Моей дорогой т. А. Г., чью доброту я не забуду никогда», – как думаешь?

– Действительно, нейтрально. Но, полагаю, миссис Грегсон хотелось бы получить более сердечные слова в свой адрес. 

– Да уж! Но то, что я могу написать ей от чистого сердца, вряд ли пройдет цензуру. Кстати, Дживс! Давай я напишу посвящение тебе, а? «Моему дорогому Д., неиссякаемому источнику вдохновения и радости».

– Вряд ли это разумно, сэр. И, если вы подойдете к этому вопросу с практической точки зрения, вы, конечно же, со мной согласитесь.

– Ну вот, опять твои «сэры». И я знаю этот взгляд – нет, не отворачивайся! Ладно, признаю, эта формулировка была слишком… слишком… как там его?..

– Провокационной?

– Да, провокационной. Но если сделать посвящение в стиле тетиагатиного? Нейтральное такое. Да хотя бы – «моему дорогому другу Д. Спасибо за все».

– Бертрам, я очень тронут, что вы хотите таким образом выразить свою привязанность ко мне...

– Привязанность – это еще очень мягко сказано!

– Но я в любом случае рекомендовал бы воздержаться от подобной демонстрации такого рода чувств.

– И этот твой взгляд я узнаю. Что? Ах, да… Точно. Я иногда забываю, Дживс. Мне нельзя этого делать по той же причине, по которой нам приходится запираться на все замки и опускать все шторы, если вдруг придет в голову поваляться в одной кровати в одних халатах.

– Именно, Бертрам.

– Какая все-таки чертовски странная штука, Дживс. В наш просвещенный век в самом центре старой-доброй метрополии двух добропорядочных джентльменов подстерегает опасность, сравнимая с той, что грозила нашим далеким предкам посреди саванны. Они вынуждены скрываться, как заправские шпионы, и не могут даже написать благодарственное посвящение друг другу на титульной странице книги без риска угодить в безжалостные жернова правосудия… хотя, наверное, наших предков в саванне подстерегали все-таки не полисмены, а саблезубые тигры, как думаешь, Дживс?

– Без сомнения, Бертрам. К сожалению, преодоление предрассудков оказалось для человечества куда сложнее, чем изобретение двигателя внутреннего сгорания.

– Чего? Впрочем, неважно. Подвинься, Дживс, я прилягу рядом. Все эти размышления о посвящении меня порядком утомили. Хотя, если бы я мог, я бы открывал посвящением к тебе каждую страницу моей книги и, клянусь, не повторился бы ни разу.

– Не сомневаюсь ни в вашем таланте, ни в ваших чувствах, Бертрам. И для этого мне не нужны никакие посвящения, письменные или устные. 

– Вот и отличненько. Улыбайся так почаще, Дживс, и я, так уж и быть, переживу, что каждый, кто откроет мою следующую книгу, первым делом наткнется на имя дражайшей тети Агаты.


End file.
